The Mixital Adaptations: Volume One
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: Four adventures based on stories that I previously published on the Mixital website, now edited and rewritten. The stories are: 1. The Temporal Enigma (Featuring the Fourth Doctor) 2. The Umbrella Man (Featuring the Seventh Doctor) 3. The Villengard Virus (Featuring the Eighth Doctor) 4. The Men From 1925 (Featuring the Shalka Doctor)
1. The Temporal Enigma

**The Temporal Enigma**

**Featuring the Fourth Doctor, June Seymour and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart**

_Box Hill, 1976._

Inside the wood, all was quiet. There were no hikers walking about, no animals prowling, simply peace and quiet. Suddenly, that sense of peace and quiet was disrupted, when a Roman soldier came crashing into the woods. Klavikus was a young man, with a burly face, and fully dressed in metal armour. He clenched his sword and shield as he slowly advanced through the woods, peering from side to side.  
"I am Klavikus, soldier of the 7th Roman Legion: I am not afraid to kill!" he called to nobody in particular.  
He continued to advance, eventually noticing a young woman walking her dog, who screamed when she noticed him.  
Clearly, June Seymour was going to have a long day.

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart paced up and down his office. Today had been difficult: he'd had to deal with a young woman who'd claimed to have seen a Roman soldier on Box Hill. How crazy, he thought, as he twiddled his thick, bushy moustache.  
He continued to pace up and down the room, just as a wheezing, groaning noise began to occur, and a blue police box slowly filled the corner of his office: it was the Doctor's TARDIS. Thank goodness, that's just what he needed.

The door then creaked open, and the Doctor strolled out: this version of the Doctor had a load of brown curly hair, wore a brown coat, ginger waistcoat and white shirt, and had an extraordinarily long scarf wrapped round his neck.  
"Brigadier Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart!" he cried, beaming, "It's awfully good to see you!"  
The Brigadier stared at him, amazed.  
"Doctor, there's something that's just come up that will be right up your street."  
"Really?" The Doctor beamed. "Perfect."

Having explained to the Doctor about June seeing a Roman soldier on Box Hill, the Doctor frowned, clearly stunned.  
"Well, how very coincidental, because it just so happens that the TARDIS dragged me here because of a temporal disturbance."  
"You think?"  
"No," the Doctor bellowed, "nothing's ever a coincidence, Brigadier. Would it be possible for me to meet June?"  
"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Elsewhere, Eurin Klarke attached another cable to the teleport machine. She stared at her amazing creation: six months ago, she'd found an abandoned and broken time machine, along with a teleport pad. Naturally, she'd thought up of an idea of attaching the time machine to the teleport pad. Her aim was to travel back to the Second World War, and save her granddad's life. Then, she would go back, and save every member of her family from dying.  
She stood by her machine, smiling, hands on hips.  
"This will work, I am sure of it." she reassured herself, having read reports of a Roman soldier on Box Hill appearing just as she tested the machine for the first time.  
She stood on the teleport pad, and pulled the lever on the time machine. A large flash then occurred, and Eurin vanished.

June was sat on a park bench, without her dog this time round: she'd given it to her friend Madge to look after for the day, as she feared she may get asked a lot of questions by the press. What she didn't expect was to be contacted by UNIT, and be told that a strange man called the Doctor would like to ask her some questions.  
However, she'd reluctantly agreed, as she did want some answers.  
And so, she told UNIT that she'd like to meet the Doctor in Home Park, at a large lake. Originally she'd expected a smart-looking man in a suit and tie to turn up, like James Bond, but when a child-like man with brown curly hair and a very long scarf hopped onto her bench, she was shocked completely.  
"Hello there," the Doctor said to her, "I'm the Doctor, and I heard you said you saw something very strange recently. Am I right?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, it happens to us all, doesn't it? Would you mind telling me what the Roman soldier said?"  
"Hang on, how do you know he was a Roman soldier?"  
"Because you just said so."  
She sighed, knowing that she'd been won over.  
"He called himself Klavikus, and said he was in the 7th Roman Legion. I know that something's wrong here, because the 7th Roman Legion existed about 2000 years ago."  
"Well, how very clever of you. So, if a 2000-year old Roman soldier can appear out of mid-air, something bad is about to happen. Has there been anything in the news about time travel recently?"  
"There was one article recently about Eurin Klarke, a Russian scientist apparently developing time travel. She apparently wants to save her ancestors from dying in the evacuation of Dunkirk."  
A frown spread itself across the Doctor's face, before he got up, and ran off, coat flapping behind him. Thinking that he was her only hope, June bolted after him.

Inside the Brigadier's office, the Brigadier sat at his desk, tapping at a typewriter. He was currently typing up a status update to hand to the press, as all the local newspapers had been bugging at him all day.  
Very quickly, the doors crashed open, and the Doctor came charging through, followed by June. She frowned at the blue police box which the Doctor had entered. Curious about the blue box, June shrugged to herself, opened the blue wooden door, and stepped inside. The TARDIS then dematerialised, the Brigadier none the wiser.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was staring at June, who was looking around her, startled by the spacious interior.  
"What are _you _doing here?!" he protested, walking towards her.  
"I want answers, and I think you're my best bet of getting some."  
The Doctor smiled at her.  
"You know June, you remind me of an old friend of mine. She was smart, and just like you: somebody who wanted answers. She was brilliant though. A shame that we had to part ways so suddenly."  
"Who are you by the way? Because, to me, you look like some sort of children's entertainer."  
"I'm the Doctor. I'm the temporary scientific adviser of UNIT, but I normally just flutter around in space and time, solving problems and saving planets."  
"So you're an alien?"  
"Yes but you've come this far, so I doubt you're surprised by that."  
"So where are we going then in your magic box?"  
"I'm following the traces left by Eurin's time machine, and attempting to land at the best point possible."  
"Excellent."  
On the beaches of Dunkirk, dozens of soldiers were lined up, ready to be evacuated. What they weren't expecting to happen was a white flash to appear, and a young woman to appear out of thin air. Her arrival was then followed by the arrival of a large blue police box, of which the Doctor and June emerged from.  
"This is amazing." June remarked, as she, along with the Doctor, chased Eurin across the beach.  
"Well, it'll get much more amazing after this. Clearly she's going to try and change history, but who will she save?"  
"You heard: one of her relatives are here! If we find the relative before she does..."  
The Doctor stopped, and smiled at her.  
"I like you, June! Quickly, we need to find out who's her relative..."  
They then weaved in and out of the lines, asking various soldiers for their names. Their luck came when a soldier claimed to be James Klarke.  
"Brilliant. Now, let's separate the two as much as possible and prevent the meeting from ever happening." the Doctor instructed, before he grabbed James' hand, and dragged him across the beach.

Eurin was looking round in front of her: where was James? She'd managed to get away from the strange man in the long scarf and the mysterious woman in a brown jacket, white shirt and jeans.  
She then turned round, and saw the man with the long scarf running away with James. Damn, she thought to herself, as she set off after him.  
"What's going on?" James queried, as the Doctor and Jane raced with him across the beach.  
"Well, here's the simple explanation: someone has come to change your life for the worst, and change history at the same time." June informed him, earning a look of pride from the Doctor.  
"Seriously? Look, are you spies come to kidnap me?"  
"No. We're anything but spies." the Doctor said.

A German plane then came flying across the beach, firing down at the soldiers. The Doctor, June and James dived down, and shielded themselves from the blasts. Once the ambush was over, they stood up, and noticed Eurin behind them, pointing a gun at June.  
"Hello Eurin. Come for a history lesson?" the Doctor questioned.  
"Move away, or I kill your friend."  
"I will, but would you mind telling me how you plan on getting back to 1976?"  
Eurin frowned, clearly unsure.  
"You can't, can you? Because your time machine only teleports you to places, leaving you there for the rest of eternity."  
Eurin shook her head.  
"Exactly. Even if you save James' life, you'd be trapped in 1940 forever."  
"I take it you have a time machine though?"  
"Yes. But I won't let you have a second chance: who knows what you'll do with that equipment."  
"So what do I do then?!"  
"You live your life here: just don't tell anyone about the future, and don't contact any other family members or friends. The web of time is as delicate as a vase, and I don't want an imbecile to smash that vase just so that she could see her dead great-great-grandfather."  
"Okay then. You win this time."  
"Perfect. If you excuse me, I need to be heading back to my ship. You're not the only person from the future here you know."  
The Doctor and June then headed back to the TARDIS, and the TARDIS dematerialised shortly afterwards.

Inside the TARDIS, June raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, as he began to pilot the TARDIS back towards 1976.  
"Doctor, why are you taking me home?" she asked, wanting to stay with him.  
"Because I thought that you've got all of your answers. Eurin is staying in 1940 and time is safe, more or less. Why do you ask?"  
He then realised why she was asking.  
"You want to travel with me, don't you?"  
She beamed.  
"Of course Doctor: I want to see the worlds that are out there. I want to experience days that happened long ago and I want to live in days that are yet to come. I don't want to go home because this _is_ my home."  
He thought about what she had said for a moment, before grinning wolfishly.  
"June, I agree. You know, I perfectly and completely agree. I travel with the best, the brightest and the greatest, and you fit into all of those categories perfectly. It seems then that there's only one thing left to do."  
"And what's that?"  
He flicked a switch, and the TARDIS dematerialised, taking the Doctor and June to other worlds and other times.

**THE END**


	2. The Umbrella Man

**The Umbrella Man**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor**

_1st May, 1942._

Near the Houses of Parliament, Jim Bradley sat on a park bench, watching London in the gloom. He'd tried to get into the army a few months ago, and had fought in Germany, but he'd broken his leg in an explosion, so he had to return home.  
When his wife, Sheila Bradley, had heard that he was coming home, she had smiled, thinking that she would welcome Jim home: a war hero. That was before she heard of his injuries.  
He looked across the Thames, as boats chugged along, the backwash crashing against the riversides.  
"Grim, isn't it?" a voice came from next to him: it was a Scottish voice, half purring, half rasping, "London. 1942. The unforgiving Blitz, immense terror, endless war. It'll be all over in a few years though."  
"Well, we all hope that. " he replied, "Mr Hitler's terror will end eventually."  
"Yes. Quite right."  
Jim looked to the man that was sat next to him: the strange little man wore a beige jacket, blue shirt and red tie, had a beige coloured hat on his head and carried a red umbrella with him.  
"I'm the Doctor and I'm here because an old friend of mine needed my help."  
"Jim. Jim Bradley. Who was your friend?"  
"Winston Churchill. He called me, and told me that something strange was going on."  
"And did you manage to solve it?"  
"Yes. Some Zygons had snuck into the bunker, and were planning to make the war last longer, so then all life would be wiped out. I managed to stop them though."  
"Zygons? Is that what they call German spies nowadays?"  
"No: they're large, red, fat aliens, with large foreheads. They rasp a lot, and can take the shape of anyone they want."  
"Aliens? You've met aliens?"  
"Yes. But I must be going: I've got to collect a very old friend of mine, and I hope that she isn't in too much trouble."  
The Doctor then got up, waved goodbye, and rushed off.  
"What a strange man." Jim remarked, as he leaned back, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Jim awoke, to find the Doctor sitting next to him again.  
"You were quick." Jim said, surprised to see him again so soon.  
"I know. It's a habit of mine. Now, I detected some artron energy around this time period. Specifically, 1st of May, 1942, of which today is."  
"So? Why have you come to me again?"  
"Because artron energy seems to be emanating from you, Jim."  
Jim looked at him with utter shock.  
"What even is artron energy? I'd know if I'd been in contact with aliens!"  
"Artron energy is energy that powers time machines and temporal displacement weapons. It's what my ship runs on. It's as if you've been drenched in diesel."  
"You're saying that someone's been messing around with me? What's so special about me?"  
"I don't know, Jim Bradley. I don't know. But first, I need to ask you about your experiences as a soldier."  
"No. You're mad. I'm not answering any of your stupid questions. I fought in Germany, and that's that. No aliens, no temporal whatevers, nothing. Now, if you excuse me, I've got a wife to go home to."  
Jim then got up, and walked off home.  
"Things are about to go very very wrong." the Doctor remarked, ominously, before walking back to the TARDIS, which was parked nearby.  
"I'd better be off then." he said to himself quietly, as he entered the blue police box, and, shortly after, the police box faded away from view.

_1st May, 1962._

Jim Bradley sat up. Ever since the first encounter he had with the Umbrella Man, he had always felt afraid. He constantly remembered that day, and how he regretted it.  
He then realised something: that meeting had occurred exactly 20 years ago today. He gasped with shock, before sliding into his slippers, and heading downstairs for breakfast.  
"Mornin', Jim." Sheila said, as he entered the kitchen.  
"Morning." he replied, miserably.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I keep remembering. That day in 1942, I never forget it."  
"You told me that every day since, Jim. Do you know something?"  
He shrugged.  
"He's gone now. He was probably just a madman, trying to get you to pay him some cash. You've got the rest of your life ahead of you now. No wars, and absolute peace."

He smiled, and for a moment, remembered the first night they'd met: he had been wandering through Paris for hours, and noticed Sheila, alone, at a cafe. She looked beautiful then, so beautiful that he walked over and sat next to her.  
"Hello handsome." she had chuckled, smiling at him.  
He beamed back at her, gripped her hand, and kissed it.  
"You looked alone." he had replied.  
"Thank you." She smiled.

However, he was returned back to the present when there was a knock at the door.  
"Get that, will you."  
He rushed over to the door, opened it, and saw the Doctor, stood holding his red umbrella, identical to when Jim met him in 1942.  
"Hello Jim. It's good to see you again. Can I come in?" the Doctor asked politely.  
"No. Get out of my house!" he screamed at the Doctor, before slamming the door, and stomping back to the kitchen.

The Doctor stood outside Jim's house, frowning to himself.  
"Strange. I've never had somebody do that to me before." he said to himself.  
The door then opened, and Sheila looked at the Doctor.  
"Hello, I presume you're the Umbrella Man?"  
"Umbrella Man? Is that what he calls me?"  
"Yeah. After you two met in 1942, he went a bit mad. I tried to get him checked up at a psychiatrist, but he wouldn't budge. Said that there was nothing wrong with him."  
"And what did you do?"  
"Eventually I played along with him. But is something alien going on?"  
"Potentially. But I don't know for sure."  
He then pulled out a small black cube, flipped the top open, and extended the antenna on it. He frowned, but then raised his eyebrows, as the device began to bleep.  
"What does the bleeping mean?"  
"It means exactly what I suspected. Your husband, Ms Bradley, has an Eknoshani in his head."  
"A what?"  
"An Eknoshani. A creature that lays dormant in your mind until stress stimulates and awakens it. The Eknoshani then takes control of its host, making the host believe that what he is doing is utterly natural."  
"That's horrific!"  
"Exactly. Ms Bradley, there's only one way I can save your husband from an agonising death."  
"How?"  
"I've had an idea. It may change history, but I think I know what I'm doing. Come on, we need to be going."  
"We?"  
Just as he was about to enter the TARDIS, the Doctor spun round to face her.  
"I need you with me, so that you can guide me through 1942."  
"I can't go in that. Jim'll go insane."  
He sighed, smiled and entered the blue box. And then, wheezing and groaning, the TARDIS vanished.

_May 1st, 1942._

A few hours later, Jim awoke, to find the Doctor sitting next to him again.  
"You were quick." Jim said, surprised to see him again so soon.  
"I know. It's a habit of mine. Now, I detected some artron energy around this time period. Specifically, 1st of May, 1942, of which today is."  
"So? Why have you come to me?"  
"Because artron energy seems to be emanating from you."  
Jim looked at him with utter shock, which then turned to surprise as Sheila came from round the corner.  
"Sheila?" Jim questioned, standing up, "What are you doing here?"  
"Listen to him, Jim. There's this alien called an Eknoshani that's in your head. One day it's gonna wake up, and it'll kill you."  
She hugged Jim.  
"What? You're talking nonsense. I haven't got a creature in my head."  
"You do, Jim. Believe me, you do." the Doctor said, as calmly as possible.  
"I don't believe either of you, you're going mad!"  
"Jim," the Doctor said, looking up at the grey, cloudy sky, "there are thousands of civilisations up there. When you were a soldier, you managed to get the alien parasite sucked into your head. Remember the happiest moments of your life. A crimson sunset, your wedding, a thousand wondrous nights."  
"Jim, remember our first kiss? We were on a balcony in France on New Year's Day. The fireworks were about to begin and we just managed to kiss at the same time as the celebrations began."  
Jim beamed, remembering the happy memories. Naturally, after remembering a thousand memories of joy, the Eknoshani fizzled out of his brain and fell to the floor, dead.

Once Jim and Sheila had gone, the Doctor stood by the dead Eknoshani and prodded it a few times with his umbrella.  
"Dead." he said, "It seems that my work here is done."  
He strolled off, swinging his umbrella.  
From a distance, the future Doctor watched, leaning against the TARDIS, smiling at the couple.  
"All's well that end's well, eh?"  
He opened the TARDIS door, stepped inside, and the TARDIS dematerialised, wheezing and groaning as it did so.

_**THE END**_


	3. The Villengard Virus

**The Villengard Virus**

**Featuring the Eighth Doctor**

Once, there was a planet known as Villengard. Some travellers may have known Villengard for its weapon factories, or its banana groves, but once, long ago, there was a virus. It came from the stars, and infected Villengard.

Elsewhere in the universe, there was a small blue police box, hurtling through the Time Vortex, piloted by a young man, with long brown hair, and dressed in clothes that made him look like Lord Byron. But that was said by everyone.  
"What is it, old girl? Why are you acting so violently today?" the Doctor wondered, as his time and space ship hurtled uncontrollably onwards. Thankfully though, the TARDIS soon stopped, the time rotor rose and fell, and the Doctor realised that the TARDIS had landed.  
"Phew. One day I'll manage to control you, old girl. One day."  
He then opened the doors, and walked outside, onto the surface of Villengard.

Outside the TARDIS, Orjan had aimed his gun at the new arrival, who had just walked out of the police box.  
"Why is it that people have a tendancy of pointing guns at me? It's so strange." the Doctor commented, raising his hands in surrender to the squid-faced creature in front of him, "I'm the Doctor, and judging by your physical features, I assume you must be an Andulan?"  
"I am Orjan, last of the Andulans." Orjan growled in response.  
"I see. Excellent doctors, the Andulans. And if there's an Andulan here, that means that there's something very wrong. But where is here exactly? Kelnos? Valmar?"  
"You are on Villengard, and if you are also a doctor, then you may be able to help."  
"Ah, Villengard. I've been meaning to visit here for some time. Apparently the bananas are to die for. What's been going on here, Orjan?"  
Orjan then lowered his gun, and the two of them walked off, towards the nearby hospital.

Inside the hospital, Orjan showed the Doctor the main ward: dozens of beds were spread across the ward, each with an ill person inside them. The ill people each had the same symptoms: lava-like skin, a lack of hair, and then, after a few moments, the patient slowly became dust, which was scooped off the bed by one of the nurses.  
"This is horrific. How did this begin?" the Doctor quizzed.  
"A rock fell to Villengard, containing a chemical that, the scientists thought, could change Villengard for the better: Hemerox."  
"Hemerox? Never heard of it."  
"The scientists of Villengard believed that Hemerox could help to grow more food, and could be converted into water to sustain our crops."  
"And I take it they were wrong?"  
"That is correct. The Hemerox destroyed all plant life on this world, also infecting the water, and those who drank the water got the symptoms you see here."  
"The important thing is, Orjan, do you know if anyone with the virus left Villengard? Because if one person gets out, then the virus could spread and even end all life in the universe."  
"There have been shuttles taking medical experts to and from Villengard. There'll be one leaving this afternoon."  
"Show me a passenger list then, Orjan."  
Orjan then led the Doctor out of the ward.

The Doctor flipped through a large leather-bound book, and read that there was a Dr booked on the next shuttle.  
"Hmm, ?" the Doctor questioned, "Why is it I recognise that name?"  
"What is it, Doctor?"  
"I have a gut feeling that something's about to happen but I don't know what exactly."  
The door behind them smashed open, and a doctor, wearing a white lab coat, came barrelling through: his skin was like the other patients, charred and lava like, but the thing that the Doctor noticed was that a label on his coat read "Dr – Head of Hospital".

"Get behind me, Orjan. Now!" the Doctor ordered, pointing his sonic screwdriver, a stubby tube of metal with a screwdriver-like appliance at the end, at the infected doctor.  
"We are not the victims." the infected doctor roared.  
"What?"  
"We are evolving, changing into a new form of humanity. It is going wrong."  
"How do you mean?"  
"The cures that the people here have been administering to us have been destroying us. We must be saved. The Hemerox shall survive!"  
"Oh. That's why I've never heard of it – it's a species, not a chemical. Souls, and minds, trapped in a liquid. But why do you feel it is right to take over people's bodies?"  
The Hemerox paused, as it considered its next response.  
"We consider life to be a fight for survival. And only a smart plan will enable us to survive."  
"I'll give you one warning: leave this world, or I will make you leave."  
"We believe that we can do good on this world."  
"Really?"  
"We can enable life here to be rebuilt. This world can become heaven."  
"Well, do I have your trust?"  
"Doctor, no!" Orjan protested.  
"What, Orjan? There's too many of the Hemerox on Villengard to defeat, so it's be better to let it be." the Doctor replied.  
"You have our trust." the Hemerox responded.  
"Good. Good luck then."  
And after that, the Doctor waved goodbye, and walked out of the hospital.

Orjan eventually found the Doctor, stood just outside the TARDIS, looking at him.  
"Doctor, is there nothing else you can do to help these people? To help Villengard?" he asked him.  
"No, Orjan, there isn't. It was a very interesting visit though, so thanks. Maybe I'll come again one day."  
"Maybe. But when you do, make sure you find me."  
"Oh I will."  
He smiled at Orjan, and entered the TARDIS. A few moments afterwards, the lamp on the roof glowed, the traditional howling and wheezing began to sound, and the TARDIS faded away.

**THE END**


	4. The Men From 1925

**The Men From 1925**

**Featuring the Shalka Doctor**

_England, 10,000 BC._

Dag walked through the forest, spear at the ready if an animal were to pounce. His tribe hadn't eaten for days, and were getting hungry. If his situation couldn't get any worse, his clothes were beginning to tear apart, and he didn't want to hunt whilst he was naked, so he needed to catch an animal. Fast.  
He continued to walk through the forest, until he reached a settlement, which had a noticeable feature: the statue of an angel.

Dag didn't care about the angel though; he thought that it was a pretty woman, and continued walking. It wasn't until 5 minutes after he left the settlement when he heard rustling behind him.  
He turned round and saw the statue, stood behind him.  
"You like me, stone girl? You like Dag?" Dag asked the angel.  
No reply. Dag turned around, and walked on. Two minutes later, he vanished, dropping his spear on the dirt and grass.

_London, 1925._

David Holbrook sat in his apartment, drinking a cup of tea. Sitting and drinking tea was often a pastime of his, allowing him to contemplate life. This naturally explained why he was highly regarded in London, for his advice for those in need.  
After an hour or so, there was a knock at the door. Naturally, Holbrook thought that it was a client, meaning that he, politely, answered the door.  
It was his old friend, Keith Chappell, whom he had met at Oxford University during the wizard murder inspection in 1901.  
"Keith, what brings you here?" David asked.  
"Mr Holbrook, there's a gravestone with your name on it."  
"What?!"  
David put on his coat, and rushed to Keith, who then lead the way towards Brompton Cemetery.  
When they got there, there was one noticeable feature in the graveyard: the statue of an angel, stood in the centre, surrounded by gravestones.  
"Well, where's my gravestone then? Or is this a joke, to fool me?" David asked Keith, opening the gate, and walking through.  
"It's not a prank." Keith replied, walking towards a gravestone that lay beneath an old oak tree. David put his glasses on and read what was on the gravestone.  
"David Holbrook, born..."  
He stopped.  
"What's the matter, David?" Keith asked, looking at the gravestone.  
"Well, it says that I was born in 1837, meaning that I would be 78. And I am anything but older than 50."

Also at that moment, they could hear a rustling, like footsteps treading quickly on grass. Curious, they turned around, and stared into the face of a Weeping Angel.  
"What is this, Keith? This better be a joke, or you'll be sorry."  
Another rustling sound began, the sound of ancient engines making their impact on the Earth, as the TARDIS materialised around the two men.

The console room was dimly light, with a few lights within the walls and the lights of the actual console lighting up the room. Around the console, two staircases criss-crossed each other, leading to two different areas. A man stood at the console, dressed as if he was at a fancy dress party, and he had come as Dracula. The man turned round, and looked astonished at the two men.  
"It appears that I've accidentally got passengers." the man said.  
"Who the devil are you?" David asked.  
"Well, to put it in simple terms, I'm the Doctor, you're two men from 1925, you're standing in a technological marvel which you must never tell anyone about, and a statue is trying to kill you. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" the Doctor replied, walking towards the doors. He then opened the doors, looked into the angel's eyes, and remarked, "Well, that's one way of saying hello." before immediately shutting the doors afterwards. After he had done so, the TARDIS began to frantically shake and vibrate.  
"What's happening?" Keith asked, struggling to stand up as the TARDIS shook frantically.  
"The TARDIS is being forced to dematerialise, I'll explain why later. Hopefully." the Doctor replied, as he pulled a lever, and the TARDIS calmed down whilst dematerialising from 1925.

_The Earth, 4.5 billion BC._

In the middle of the small areas of rock and pools of lava, a noise began to sound. It was a wheezing, groaning noise, and with this noise, a blue box began to materialise, which had a statue of an angel clinging to it.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor looked at the controls, and had a thought.  
"We're at the dawn of the Earth, where it all began. The perfect place to destroy a weeping angel." the Doctor said, fiddling with the controls.  
"So, how are we going to shake off the weeping angel?" David asked.  
"Simple: I'm going to activate the exterior detachment switch, meaning that we'll dematerialise without the angel. Hopefully."  
"Meaning that the angel will be destroyed by the lava."  
"Exactly." the Doctor said, flipping the switch, allowing the TARDIS to dematerialise without the angel.

_Later on that day..._

"So?" David asked the Doctor, who was sitting on a chair near to the console.  
"So what?"  
"Why haven't you dropped me off in 1925?"  
The Doctor had dropped Keith off in 1925, but in December instead of January.  
"Mr Holbrook, I need a friend. The last friend I had was a remarkable woman called Alison, but she died for me."  
"I'm sorry about that, Doctor, but why me? Why would you want me to come with you?"  
The Doctor smiled at him.  
"Because you're fascinated by the unusual, confused by the extraordinary and baffled by the strange. David, you're my sort of person."

**THE END**


End file.
